Her Wish
by Juliet's Pen
Summary: "Misaka is very small and will surely get lost in this crowd, Misaka Misaka explains.So Misaka is grabbing onto Accelerator as to not lose him." Even little things like this can make two people closer than anyone ever thought possible. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer - I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index. THE END.**

**Author's Note : I decided to repost this, eh whatever. ****This is assuming the person Last Order was with during Daihaseisai was really Accelerator, and the text does seem to indicate it was him. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her Wish<span> by Juliet**

"'Wait a second,' says Misaka Misaka as she chases after and looks. 'Misaka just wants to look at souvenirs, so don't abandon me,' says Misaka Misaka trying to argue back but has no intention of stopping."

The young girl wearing a blue polka-dot dress and white button up shirt ran after another–a boy much taller than her, thin as a stick. He had pure white hair and his skin was like the color of paper. Leaning on a metallic crutch and turning back, the boy was none other than the Accelerator, Academy City's number one. However, now the top esper was forced to use a crutch to walk and an electrode around his neck to function. He had been shot in the head a few weeks prior, and honestly, he probably shouldn't be roaming around outside the hospital, but the girl who was with him wanted to go out and see the festivities no matter what.

"I agreed to going out, but I never agreed to stick around for long or waste time looking at shit." Accelerator narrowed his eyes at the girl as he spoke.

The girl, Last Order, pouted at his remark. "'It's not like it takes very long!" Misaka Misaka exclaims, tugging at your shirt!"

"It takes longer than deemed necessary. We should probably be heading back by now, anyway."

"'Ehhhh! But we've only been out for an hour!" Misaka Misaka declares!"

"And that's enough. Let's go, brat."

Accelerator didn't even allow Last Order to respond before turning and walking off. The young girl didn't move at first, but fearing she'd lose Accelerator in the crowd, she eventually ran after him, grabbing onto his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Accelerator glared down at her.

"'Misaka is very small and will surely get lost in this crowd,' Misaka Misaka explains. 'So Misaka is grabbing onto Accelerator as to not lose him.'"

Accelerator stared down at her for a moment, and he did think about ripping his arm away, but in the end all he did was scoff and continue walking. Last Order didn't hesitate to tug on his arm everytime she saw something worth pointing out, though Accelerator's reaction was pretty much the same every time; a quick glance before continuing on their way. Eventually the crowd began to thin out, though they were still in an area with various stores. As they passed by the various shops, Last Order froze in her tracks, nearly causing Accelerator to stumble over.

"What the hell is it now!" The albino esper exclaimed. He looked down at Last Order who was staring wide-eyed at something. He cocked an eyebrow before looking in the same direction, seeing a store with flowing white dresses in the window. A bridal shop, basically. Accelerator made an odd expression, something like a grimace mixed with confusion.

"'Hey… what are those?' Misaka Misaka asks, curious and mesmerized by the snow-white dresses."

"Hah? Just how much are you not aware of? Those are wedding dresses." Accelerator practically spat out his words.

Last Order looked up at him. "'What are wedding dresses?'"

"They're… dresses women wear when they get married."

"'What does it mean to get married?'"

Accelerator furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find a way to explain. "It's when people decide to spend their life together or something."

Last Order's eye brightened up, stars practically forming. "'Misaka wants to do that…! Misaka wants to wear a wedding dress and get married!' Misaka Misaka exlaims in excitement!"

"Are you kidding me?" Accelerator felt like he was about to burst out laughing.

"'Accelerator, let's get married!' Misaka–"

Accelerator felt a jolt up his spine. "Wha-!" He quickly followed up with a swift chop to Last Order's head. "Are you stupid!"

"'Uuuu! Why is Misaka stupid!' Misaka Misaka whines, clutching her head!"

"You don't say something like that to just anyone, idiot!"

"'Then it's fine, isn't it!' Misaka Misaka yells back!"

"What's 'fine' about it!"

"'Because Accelerator isn't 'just anyone'!'"

Accelerator opened his mouth to yell back at her, but paused when he heard those words. Just what was this brat saying? Last Order merely looked back up at him, still clutching her head and pouting, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"… That's enough. Let's go."

"'Eh? But–'"

Accelerator turned away from her, walking off without a word. Last Order simply made a noise of objection, but eventually followed after him downcast. They continued like that for a while, until Accelerator stopped, Last Order bumping into his back.

"'Huh? What is it?' Misaka Misaka asks."

"… It's because of that you shouldn't say it so easily." Accelerator spoke up quietly.

"'Misaka doesn't know what you mean' Misaka–"

"If that's what you think of me, then that's even more reason to not say something like that so easily." He replied, a little louder.

Last Order didn't say anything at first, staring up at his back. Accelerator didn't say anything, either, staring at the ground.

"'… Okay, Misaka understands,' Misaka Misaka says, grabbing onto Accelerator's hand." Last Order smiled up at him.

"Who said you should grab onto my hand?" Accelerator finally looked back down at her.

"'Misaka will get lost if she doesn't!'"

"There's barely anyone here, you dumb brat!"

Even if that's what he said, Accelerator made no motion to shrug her off as they walked back to the hospital.


End file.
